User blog:Scienceboy0/I'm Back!
This is a general wiki announcement regarding my return. Some of you may know me, or some of you may not, depending on which wiki your reading this on. Anyways, enough with that flim flam, I'm back! I think it's been what? A month? Time sure flies by fast. I stopped being a member of wikis at first, because I didn't have time. Then after the first week, it just felt good to not be caught up in all this. Now, I remembered all the fun I was having, and how much I loved these places! I also have a few plans for my return! So, I'm just going to list some of the things I plan to do. #Total Drama Camp Wiki- This place used to be my most active wiki, and now I'm going to keep it up! If I'm still in any camps I plan to finish them, (although I don't think I am), and by the way, Bully is cancled. I'm not going to be making any more camps. I always make them too complicated, and am never around to have a set time to post the challenges. #Goat City - I'm not sure how active you guys have been, but I assume you have continued some stuff without me. Especally the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tourtment, which I see has really stopped since, to quote Jack, "both Hoodie and Scienceboy have dissapeared." Well, fear not! I hope to restore Goat City to it's former glory if you give me the permission to create some places and stuff. And, unless Hoodie returns, I'm not sure the MWMAT can progress, seeing that a major plot point has been left unprogressable. #Camp Half-Blood Roleplaying Wiki - Now, from here on out, things are getting kind of shady. The rest of the wikis I'm at don't really know me that much. And for here, I'm not sure If you suspended my character or something, I haven't checked, but for this place I just guess I'm saying that I'm back. Not really trying to do anything big here. #Mega RP Wiki - I'm not really on here that much, but now I will be. I usually just did like, one thing, then I would be gone for a month. Not anymore. I know this has great potential, so I will help any way I can. #Timelord Alliance Wiki - Now, I've seen you guys around on Roblox for a while, and I haven't really left you, but we have ALL left the wiki. I hope to revive it. First, we need to create pages for the episodes. I will get working on the first one, the rest of you should get working on the second, and the third after it is finished! #Cartoon Network Roleplay Wiki - I think I saved you guys for last because this place is literally JUST starting. So, anyways, go to the To-Do Page if you want to know what to do to help! And, I think that's it! Goodbye everyone, but not for as long this time. ;) ----Scienceboy0 Category:Blog posts